Cambiando la Historia: Saga de Freezer
by Angelcero11
Summary: Cambiemos un poco las cosas, sin llegar a lo absurdo veamos algunos de los posibles sucesos que pudieron darse si las circunstancias así lo hubiesen requerido. Luchas, alianzas, traiciones. ¿Quien sabe lo que pudo haber pasado? hay que descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Gohan no!- Krillin grita preocupado, Gohan se lanza al peligro con la intensión de salvar al pequeño namekuseijin. Logra salvarlo del ataque de Dodoria pero su bondad los ha puesto en un predicamento muy grave.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos una pequeña alimaña contra nosotros- dice Freezer divertido.

Dodoria observa al pequeño joven, no está feliz de haber sido atacado por sorpresa, pero no importa, un ataque y ambos chicos sucumbirían ante él. Se lanza al ataque, Gohan está sosteniendo al pequeño namekuseijin le es imposible defenderse ante el ataque, pero la intervención de un ataque de Krillin logra distraer momentáneamente al soldado.

Gohan y Krillin se apresuran en su escape, Dodoria se levanta confundido esperando las ordenes de su Señor, pero una mirada es suficiente para que el entienda la situación. Rápidamente persigue a los entrometidos y fácilmente logra acortar la distancia.

Krillin sabe bien que unos momentos los habrá de alcanzar del mismo modo que sabe que un combate resultaría inútil aun con la ayuda de su compañero. El tiempo se va acabando, es necesario actuar y por el bien de Gohan, es necesario que actué solo.

-¡Gohan!- habla estoicamente.- Te daré unos segundos, dirígete hacia donde Bulma y mantente oculto hasta que yo vuelva – Obviamente Gohan objeto, pero la mirada de Krillin le hace saber que tiene que obedecerlo.

Dodoria cada vez se acerca más. Es momento de atacar o morir- ¡Taiyoken!- realiza su técnica a solo unos centímetros de Dodoria. Gohan aprovecha y desciende junto con el namekuseijin.

Dodoria se toca sus ojos con dolor. Solo son unos momentos, pero en un combate eso es esencial; Krillin ataca al soldado y de un fuerte golpe lo manda hacia el suelo. Este se para y se sacude al polvo, rápidamente visualiza al guerrero que lo acaba de lastimar, este vuela rápidamente hacia el sentido contrario en el que Gohan se dirigió; Dodoria rápidamente vuelve a perseguirlo.

Krillin llega hasta una cueva que sobresale desde el mar, Dodoria le persigue aun algo afectado por la técnica del enano. Tal vez si hubiese esperado unos segundo más se hubiera percatado de la sonrisa de Krillin al observar que sería perseguido aun dentro de la cueva.

Al entrar en este Dodoria grita furriamente en busca de su presa. Mientras continua gritando (como si esperara una respuesta) pero es callado por el derrumbe de la entrada.

-¡Una trampa!- Grita para si mismo- ¡El enano me tendió una trampa!-

Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba intenta concentrar su energía para destruir la cueva, pero una serie de golpes ocultos en la oscuridad le evitan hacerlo.

\- Es curioso, a pesar de ser tan fuerte…- vuelve a golpear a Dodoria repetidas veces y solo se detiene para poder disfrutar el momento-¡En la oscuridad eres débil!- A pesar de la situación se siente confiado, la diferencia de poder entre ambos es más que obvia, pero Krillin sabe bien que el poder no es todo en un combate.

En aquella breve pausa Dodoria aprovecha la oportunidad para lanzar una rápida ráfaga de su boca, si bien no puede ver a Krillin su objetivo no es este.

Las rocas comienzan a caer, y la luz del sol penetra en la cueva.

En solo unos instantes la oscuridad se Dodoria con una sonrisa en el rostro mira de un lado a otro con la intención de acabar con el enano sin darse cuenta que el combate ya estaba decidido.

No se percato hasta ya muy tarde que su presa se había sumergido en el mar y había atacado desde allí. El ataque en forma de disco vuela rápidamente hacia la superficie y logra golpear a su objetivo.

La sangre empieza a brotar Dodoria cae hacia las profundidades mientras que observa como el agua se tiñe de rojo y como aquel estorbo rápidamente se aleja disfrutando su victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dodoria lleva varias horas sin reportarse ¿No te parece insolito soldado Zarbon?  
-Mi señor-dice- ¿Acaso piensa que fue eliminado por el traidor de Vegeta?  
-Es lo más probable- su voz es fría, Vegeta solo es una diminuta molestia temporal.-Ve a buscarlo, y en caso de toparte con el traidor te recomiendo que no le subestimes- su cola golpea el suelo, para Zarbon el mensaje es claro- A veces hay que dejar a un lado las apariencias y mostrar nuestra verdadera naturaleza- voltea su cabeza apenas lo suficiente para observar a su soldado y como es de esperarse este está de rodillas escuchando a su Emperador. - Comprendo mi señor- hace su reverencia – Con su permiso.- Parte rápidamente en busca del traidor.  
Mientas vuela observa en todas direcciones. No hay rastro de Vegeta ni de Dodoria; gracias al Anciano Namekuseijin no habían rastreadores y debido a la intromisión de Vegeta muchos soldados habían sido eliminados junto con los de ellos- ¡Maldicion!- decía para sí mismo. – ¡Estoy buscando a un hombre en un planeta casi desierto!.  
Mientras recorre kilómetros mares e islas solitarias logra darse cuenta de que una masa es empujada a las orillas de la superficie. Desciende rápidamente pensando en lo peor y cuando se acerca al ser que yace en las orillas su pensamiento se confirma.  
-Dodoria…- observa el cuerpo de su compañero y se fija en la herida que recorre su pecho. Un corte perfecto, si hubiese sido dado un poco más en el centro de seguro solo hubiese encontrado la mitad de Dodoria- Es extraño- sus manos pasan por la herida y se llenan de sangre- Es un corte muy fino, ese no es el estilo de Vegeta- Para sorpresa de Zarbon, aquel cuerpo comienza emitir sonidos. Observa a su compañero, este abre los ojos y lo observa, intenta hablar pero las palabras son inentendibles. Es obvio lo que ocurrirá, y es más obvio que ya es algo inevitable.- Dodoria- Lo mira con cierto recelo- ¿Acaso esto fue causado por Vegeta?- Dodoria niega esto con ligeros movimientos de su cabeza- pensaba en preguntarle si había sido atacado por algún Namekuseijin , pero entonces recordó a los extraños que se les interpusieron anteriormente- ¿Fue alguno de los sujetos extraños que irrumpieron en la aldea?- lo confirma- ¡Dodoria!- Le habla rápido, sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo- ¡¿sabes qué dirección tomaron!?- El moribundo soldado apenas tiene la fuerza de mover su rostro pero sorprendentemente reúne las fuerzas suficientes para levantar su brazo y señalar la dirección. -Gracias Dodoria- Lo dice sinceramente- ya puedes descansar.  
Dodoria no responde a esto, solo observa a su camarada esperando que este lo socorra, pero es claro para ambos que con esas heridas no hay nadie a quien socorrer- Fue agradable trabajar a tu lado- Levanta su mano y comienza cargar la energía; Dodoria gritaría si pudiera, pero todo concluye en solo unos momentos.  
Zarbon ahora parte con un nuevo objetivo, tiene que encontrar a los extraños- Es muy raro que hayan aparecido en este planeta casi al mismo tiempo que Vegeta y si él está en búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón es probable que ellos también- Su mente organiza los hechos en búsqueda de una conclusión, no fue nombrado la mano derecha de Freezer solo por su poder, su habilidad para anteponerse ante posibles sucesos le habían permitido alcanzar su posición; después de todo, él fue quien le sugirió a su Amo la idea de que acabar con todos los Sayajin. El había sido el artífice de aquel desastre.  
Su mente continuo uniendo piezas hasta que fue muy claro para él- ¿Cómo es posible que en un planeta tan escaso de habitantes esos Seres pudieran encontrarnos?- Se detuvo, necesitaba completar el rompecabezas- No les vi portando rastreador alguno, lo que puede significar no les es necesario usar dispositivos para rastrear gente, a lo mejor pueden hacerlo mediante alguna habilidad para sentir la presencia o la energía - Era probable, pero aun faltaban piezas para completar la idea.  
Siguió volando durante algunas horas, estaba atento a todo, en cualquier momento podían lanzar algún ataque contra él y no quería correr riesgos.  
Decidió descender durante unos momentos para poder descansar, pero mientras bajaba logro darse cuenta de una figura que se posaba sobre una roca ante la entrada de una caverna.  
Se acerco lentamente sin ser visto. Parecía ser una mujer, sus facciones dejaban ver que era de la misma raza que los seres que habían acabado con Dodoria por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era interrogarle. Mientras se acercaba su mente siguió maquinando; aquella mujer podría darle la pieza que faltaba. Al mostrarse a aquella mujer sucede una reacción inesperada; antes de empezar a interrogarle esta se muestra muy animada por tener cerca a alguien a quien considera tan apuesto; Zarbon al notar de que no hay nadie cerca ve una oportunidad de conseguir la información que desea.  
-Debo decir que no esperaba encontrarme una flor tan bella dentro de este planeta tan insignificante- Bulma se ruboriza al escuchar esto- Es una lástima que tenga que marchitarse.- El rubor es remplazado por una expresión de terror.  
Zarbon toma a la joven y se eleva decenas de metros en el aire. Bulma patea y grita pero es inútil lo único que recibe es la sonrisa que a primera vista le había parecido hermosa.  
-Lo que me imagine, a diferencia de los otros 2 tú no puedes volar- se ríe regodeándose de su habilidad- Más vale que me cuentes su objetivo aquí y lo que buscan. Tal y como pensó aquellas personas eran terrícolas y venían en busca de las esferas del dragón.  
-Bien hecho hermosa flor, ahora dime- sonrió de manera maléfica - ¿Cómo planeaban buscar las esferas?-  
-¡Tenemos un radar!- Estaba llorando. -¡¿Donde lo tienes?!-  
-¡No lo tengo!-Lloraba sin control, no esperaba encontrarse ante tal peligro y no había a quien recurrir. – ¡Lo tienen los otros!.  
-No te recomiendo las mentiras en esta situación-  
-¡No miento!, ¡por favor, bájame!.  
-Está bien- su tono era frio- Supongo que no tiene caso matarte si ya me has dicho todo.- Comenzó a descender pero una figura conocida se hizo presente delante de él.  
-¿Estas buscando nuevos amigos Zarbon?- Era Vegeta.  
Al verlo, por su mente paso la imagen del rastreador explotando al detectar su poder; "puede que sea una descompostura" es lo que se dijo en un primer momento. Pero si aquellos terrícolas fueron capaces de batirse contra Dodoria, lo mejor era no subestimar a Vegeta.  
Empezó a reírse, Vegeta no se inmutaba mientras que Bulma solo trataba de mantenerse aferrada al soldado para evitar caer.- A veces hay que dejar a un lado las apariencias y mostrar nuestra verdadera naturaleza- Dijo divertido- ¿no te parece Vegeta?- Al decir estas palabras su cuerpo se tenso y mostro su autentica forma; Bulma grito, paso de estar en manos de un villano a estar en los brazos de un monstro.  
-Parece que a tu amiga de la tierra no le gusta mi nueva apariencia- -No la puedes culpar, pareces un fenómeno- Vegeta se ponía en posición para el combate.  
Zarbon suelta una pequeña carcajada –No un fenómeno- Aferro a Bulma a sus brazos solo para que observar lo más cerca posible su apariencia- ¡Sino un monstro!- dejo caer a Bulma. Una vez golpeo el suelo y las manchas de sangre se volvieron apreciables, el combate comenzó. 


	3. Chapter 3

El combate había finalizado. Zarbon observa el cuerpo de Vegeta y sonríe con malicia. Para lo que el respecta, acababa de eliminar al último saiyajin del universo. Pero esta idea es interrumpida por un ligero movimiento que confirma que el Saiyajin todavía sigue con vida. _Es muy resistente._ Piensa. Pero ya no tiene salvación.

Patea el cuerpo del guerrero y lo lanza hasta las aguas. Desde las alturas Zarbon observa como Vegeta se hunde. Pero para completar su trabajo las precauciones no son suficientes. Lanza una poderosa onda de energía al ya sumergido cuerpo.

-No me gusta estar cerca de asquerosos cadáveres- Dice mientras la explosión crece.

Una vez concluido el trabajo piensa en ir donde su Señor. Pero la idea de esperar a los terrícolas y quitarles el radar se hace presente. –Lo mejor que puedo hacer es descansar y esperar a sorprenderlos en el lugar en el que aquella mujer estaba-

Se dirige a la caverna. En la entrada de esta, el cuerpo de Bulma yace rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre. Zarbon la recoge. –A pesar de ser un cadáver sigue siendo hermosa- Le limpia el polvo y la sangre que le cubren el rostro y se dirige hacia dentro.

Observa aquella vieja nave en la que llegaron los terrícolas; está abierta. Lleva a Bulma al interior de esta y lo deja en el suelo con cierta lastima. Se sienta al lado del cadáver y cierra sus ojos, le es necesario descansar un poco antes de seguir.

Gohan y Krillin volaban rápidamente disfrutando del poder otorgado por el gran Patriarca y de que este les había entregado una de las esferas. Pero una vez sintieron el Ki de Vegeta aquella felicidad desapareció.

-¡Es increíble!- Gohan tiene los ojos muy abiertos, a pesar de que Vegeta se encuentra lejos puede sentir muy fácilmente su Ki.

-¡No está solo!- Dice Krillin entre dientes. – Está luchando contra uno de esos sujetos y parece que no le va nada bien.

-¡Krillin!-Gohan nota algo que lo perturba más que aquellos poderes- Están peleando cerca de donde esta Bulma-

-¡Maldicion!- Krillin aprieta sus puños. A pesar del aumento de poder de ambos, siente que no serian capaces de luchar contra monstruos como esos.-¡ Pero no podemos dejar a Bulma! ¡Vamos!-

Se dirigen a toda prisa a la zona de combate. Después de algunos minutos se dan cuenta de que el Ki de Vegeta apenas se siente. _Si Vegeta no pudo contra él….;_ Era lo único que pensaba Gohan.

Al llegar, rápidamente notan la destrucción de los alrededores. No hay señales de Vegeta, pero pueden sentir el ki de la persona que peleaba contra él.

-Mantente alerta Gohan- Le habla con cierto cariño protector a pesar de que en estos momentos aquel niño es un poco más poderoso que el. –Dejemos la esfera bajo esos escombros.

Ambos se aproximan a la caverna, el Ki que sienten proviene de la Nave. No hablan, buscan a Bulma con sus ojos pero no hay señales de ella.

-¡Mira!- Gohan señala el charco de sangre a las orillas de la entrada.

\- ¡Esto es malo!-

Entran al escondite; notan que la nave está abierta

-¡Prepárate para el combate Gohan!-

Cuando se encuentran frente a la Nave una figura sale de esta. Zarbon sonríe al observarlos.

-Por fin tenemos el placer de conocernos terrícolas-

-¡Desgraciado!-Krillin le grita- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Bulma?!

-¿Con que así se llama?- su tono es irónico. Avanza mientras habla.- Esta descansando por nuestro encuentro. Nos llevamos tan bien que incluso me hablo sobre un instrumento que ustedes poseen-

Gohan se toca el bolsillo. Zarbon se ha enterado del radar

-¡No estoy de humor para juegos!- Estira la mano hacia la nave y empieza a canalizar su poder. –Si no quieren que su amiga estalle junto con su nave, les recomiendo que me den el radar.- Tienen 10 segundos-

A diferencia de Gohan, Krillin tiene una mayor capacidad para manipular y sentir la energía, por lo que intenta sentir la presencia de Bulma.

-cinco-

Nada. Krillin no puede sentirla, y si Krillin no puede sentirla eso solo puede significar algo. Observa a Gohan, con su mirada este le dice todo.

-¡Uno!-

En ese momento tanto Gohan como Krillin se elevan. Zarbon dirigió el ataque hacia ellos.

Una nube de polvo se levanta, y tanto Gohan como Krillin aprovechan el momento para lanzar decenas de ráfagas de energía a su enemigo.

-Nada mal- ambos voltean y se sorprenden de encontrar a Zarbon. Este de una patada manda a Krillin hacia el suelo.

-¡Krillin!- Grita Gohan preocupado. Apenas se da cuenta de que Zarbon comienza a atacarle. Los golpes son muy rápidos, es capaz de parar la mayoría pero de golpe en golpe el daño aumenta.

-Nada mal niño- Se aleja- sería una pena que la muerte te llegara tan joven. Te aconsejo que me des el radar si quieres salir completo de esto.

Mientras Zarbon habla, Krillin desde el suelo concentra su energía y prepara su ataque-¡Espero que funcione!- Lanza su Kienzan hacia el soldado aprovechando que se encuentra distraído.

Con un movimiento rápido Zarbon esquiva el ataque apenas siendo cortado por este.

-¿Con que asi es como vencieron a Dodoria?- lleva la mano hasta su pecho, el corte no fue profundo pero ese pudo haber sido su final. –¡Malditos!

En ese instante Gohan aprovecha para dar un golpe certero. Zarbon sangra por la boca, se prepara para atacar a Gohan pero Krillin vuela hacia él y lo embiste con fuerza.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad Krillin!-

Ambos atacan a Zarbon con mucha ferocidad. En un principio logran acertar unos cuantos ataques, pero rápidamente Zarbon recupera el ritmo del combate.

Sujeta a Gohan de una pierna y lo usa para golpear a Krillin. Antes de que estos logren recuperarse de aquel ataque, Zarbon aprovecha y patea fuertemente a Krillin en el cuello. Esto hace que Krillin caiga y quede fuera de combate.

-¡Krillin!

Zarbon se ríe- Ahora que el del ataque molesto esta fuera te recomiendo que reconsideres mi oferta-

Gohan no lo escucha. _En la tierra no pude hacer nada por el señor Piccolo, ¡no dejare que este Canalla mate a Krillin!-_ Impulsado por la ira, Gohan se lanza a Zarbon; este para su ataque sin muchas dificultades, pero el movimiento del niño todavía no termina. Mientras Zarbon detiene su patada, Gohan lanza una pequeña bola de energía directo al rostro de su enemigo.

Un pequeño grito se escucha. Zarbon se lleva las manos al rostro, este es el momento del contra – ataque.

Gohan reúne todas sus fuerzas y empieza a lanzar ataque de energía hacia Zarbon. Todos dan en el blanco y dejan la armadura del soldado muy lastimada, pero él aun se mantiene en el aire.

-¡Pequeño mocoso!- Grita fuertemente pero Gohan no está.

Sin haberlo previsto, una fuerte patada manda a Zarbon al suelo solo para ser bombardeado nuevamente por los ataques de Ki de Gohan.

El polvo se levanta. Un gran agujero se forma. Gohan ya cansado espera haber concluido el combate, pero para su sorpresa Zarbon sigue en pie.

Gohan desciende, ya no le quedan casi fuerzas.

-Eres un chiquillo muy fuerte- Se acerca a Gohan.-Un poco mas y casi lo logras- su respiración falla, y se le nota muy agitado. -¡Dame el radar!.

Gohan no puede seguir peleando. Aprieta los puños y observa a su enemigo con mucha pena- Si te lo doy…- Jadea- ¿Nos dejaras en paz?

-Soy un hombre de palabra-

Gohan revisa su bolsillo esperando encontrar intacto el radar, y para buena (o mala) suerte, este está intacto.

-¡Parece que la fortuna nos ha ayudado hoy!- Dice Zarbon al presionar el botón y ver la ubicación de las esferas. – Parece que hay una aquí cerca- Observa a Gohan- con que venían con una esfera- Gohan no responde.- Como lo prometí los dejare en paz-

Una patada en el estomago deja en el suelo a Gohan- Los hare descansar en paz-

Se aproxima a terminar con el niño, pero una pequeña ráfaga de energía logra tumbar a Zarbon.

A paso lento, Krillin se acerca a su compañero, Gohan esta noqueado. _Parece que desperté justo a tiempo._

Un sonido a sus pies se escucha, Zarbon se empieza a levantar.

 _¡Maldicion, no me quedan fuerzas para derrotarlo!-_ Sin pensarlo toma a Gohan y se dispone a correr lo más rápido que puede mientras esquiva los rayos que le lanza el soldado

Zarbon observa la montaña de polvo que sus ataques formaron. Al final pierde de vista a los terrícolas. - _Pero eso ya no importa, tengo lo que buscaba-_. Observa el radar del Dragón y ríe. Se dispone a volver con su Señor, pero primero le es necesario buscar la esfera más cercana que el radar muestra.


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido del fuego poco a poco inmuta a Gohan. Pero no es el sonido lo que lo despierta, sino el olor del pescado que se está cocinando a su lado.

-Me alegro de que despertaras Gohan- Dice Krillin muy felizmente.

Gohan se pone en pie con ligeras dificultades.

-¿Estás bien Krillin?- observa que este tiene pequeños moretones en su rostro

-No te preocupes- se ríe- Sabes-Dice- En un principio me tenias asustado, pero después de examinarte un poco vi que no tienes daños considerables.

Gohan sonríe. Pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se desvanece al recordar lo que acababa de hacer- Krillin… Lo siento, yo se lo di.

-No te preocupes- Hay algo de angustia en sus palabras- Le diste mejor pelea que yo. – Dirige su mano hacia el hombro de su amigo y le intenta reconfortar- Tu padre estará muy orgulloso cuando vea lo fuerte que te estás volviendo. – el olor de la comida hace que pierda su concentración- Tenemos que alimentarnos, espero que los peces de este mundo sean comestibles.

Cada uno se sienta y empieza a comer su pescado. Krillin le relata a Gohan que se escondió hasta que el soldado se marcho. Una vez a salvo se dirigió hacia la nave en busca de alimentos y un Kit de primeros auxilios.

-Hay mucha comida, pero al ver los peces de este mundo no pude resistirme- se ríe.

-Krillin… ¿Qué paso con Bulma?-

La sonrisa de terrícola se desvanece. Estaba intentando no pensar en eso en estos momentos. La mirada de Krillin le dice todo a Gohan.

Una vez terminaron de comer Krillin dirige a Gohan hacia la nave. Al entrar en esta, observan el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¡Ese Maldito! – Grita Gohan mientras su ki aumenta rápidamente.

En cambio, Krillin esta callado, ya había visto el cadáver unas horas antes, pero al presenciarlo no podía dejar de recordar las aventuras que había vivido con ella. Goku, Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi, Launch, Bulma y él. Aquellos tiempos en los que solo luchaban para hacerse más fuertes parecían lejanos.

- _Y todo comenzó por una esfera del dragón-_ Aprieta sus puños y no puede evitar que una lagrima resbale. Abandonan la nave después de limpiar un poco el rostro de su amiga.

\- ¡No importa cómo, les prometo que los resucitaremos! _. -Ten, Chaoz, Yamcha y Bulma. Juro que volveremos a estar todos juntos. –_ Han pasado unas 4 horas desde que aquel sujeto peleo contra nosotros. Obviamente tomo la esfera que llevábamos y según recuerdo ellos ya tenían 5. Lo más probable es que fuese a buscar la esfera restante antes de volver con su jefé- Hizo una pausa y recordó el increíble Ki que sintió al observarlo. Los soldados que estaban a su alrededor no eran nada en comparación con él. El solo imaginar de lo que un ser así pudiera ocasionar era desconsolador.

-Puede que ya las haya reunido todas-

-No. Nuestro combate lo canso. No debe haber sido capaz de volar tan rápido como antes- Su tono dejaba ver lo bien que podía analizar la situación. Esto hizo que Gohan se sintiera más seguro teniéndolo cerca- El cielo no se ha oscurecido aun, lo que significa que o todavía no las han reunido o no saben cómo invocar a Shenlong.

-Aun así - Observaba a Krillin esperando una respuesta- ¿cómo podremos recuperarlas? A pesar de que peleemos juntos no creo que podamos hacer que el resultado sea diferente esta vez.

-Gohan- por un momento había olvidado que hablaba con un niño, a pesar de su poder todavía no era un autentico guerrero. –Puede que sea fuerte, pero nos venció porque aun no estábamos acostumbrados a estos nuevos poderes-

Gohan no entendía bien esto y Krillin se dio cuenta.

-Cuando nuestro cuerpo se esfuerza constantemente, poco a poco se va acostumbrando a ese esfuerzo y va adquiriendo control sobre la fuerza que ejerce, es por eso que aumenta su poder-Hablaba con calma para que Gohan lo siguiera- esta vez nuestro poder aumento de golpe. Aun no nos hemos adaptado, es decir, esta no es toda la fuerza que tenemos.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?- Se emocionaba.

-¡en especial en tu caso!- Estaba entusiasmado- Eres un Sayajin. Tu fuerza aumenta mucho más rápido. Tenemos más fuerza de la que creemos; solo es cuestión de aprender a dominarla. Es momento de entrenar, no es lo adecuado, pero espero que en unas horas tengamos control sobre nuestro cuerpo.

-¡Si!- Estaba entusiasmado.

Empezaron a entrenar. Su velocidad, resistencia, y potencia estaban sorprendiéndolos constantemente, lo cual confirmaba lo que había dicho Krillin

A medida que el entrenamiento aumentaba de intensidad, ambos olvidaban el peligro en el que el mismo universo se encontraba, pero no cambiarían ese momento por nada en el mundo. Ciertamente era la primera vez que Gohan disfrutaba de un combate y para Krillin era como revivir aquellos días en los que entrenaba al lado de Goku.

Al terminar el entrenamiento ambos se encontraban a unos cientos de metros del suelo, lo cual era una señal. –Creo que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso- Decía Krillin. Ambos fueron bajando lentamente pero algo inquieto Gohan.

-¡Krillin, mira!- Una masa era empujada por la marea hacia la orilla de la playa. Gohan y Krillin se acercan a ella pero una vez le distinguen no saben cómo actuar.

-Es… Vegeta-


	5. Chapter 5

Es muy curioso como en un momento de la vida se llegan a tomar acciones que nunca antes se hubiesen imaginado siquiera. Hace apenas unos meses estaban luchando para sobrevivir a los ataques de Vegeta y ahora que lo tienen en su poder terminan cuidándolo.

-Mi papá no mataría a alguien que no puede ponerse en pie- Dijo firmemente a Krillin cuando este le explico el peligro potencial que Vegeta significa.

Le dieron utilidad al equipo de primeros auxilios que habían rescatado y empezaron a revisar sus heridas.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre- El tono de Krillin era intranquilo- Tiene 2 costillas rotas, y ha recibido serios daños en muchas áreas- Agregó- Su cráneo también fue golpeado muy fuertemente y tal y como parece debió estar mucho tiempo en el agua. Es una suerte que esté vivo.

-Eso significa que no será peligroso durante algún tiempo verdad- Pregunto Gohan inocentemente.

-Si fuera otro diría que sus días como peleador acabarían por algunos meses, ¡pero hablamos del sujeto que fue golpeado, pateado, cortado, aplastado y que incluso recibió una Genkidama directamente!-

Ambos ríen armoniosamente. Un guerrero no puede ser serio todo el tiempo, la risa y los juegos es parte esencial de una buena formación (Enseñanzas de nuestro pervertido favorito).

-¡Muchachos!- No se habían percatado de que Dende los había estado buscando. El joven explica que el Gran patriarca le había ordenado que se reuniera con ellos para poder llamar al Dragón una vez tuviesen las esferas del dragón.

-Ya veo, aunque las hubiésemos reunido las esferas no hubiese servido de nada-Dijo Krillin.

-¡Eso significa que irán en busca de los Namekuseijin restantes para obtener la información!

Muerte y destrucción, eso es lo que significan estas palabras. No hay forma de evitar la posible extinción que sufrirán los pobres habitantes de este planeta.

-¡O por nosotros!- Añadió Gohan

Krillin intenta suavizar la tención- No se preocupen, recuerden que ya no poseen sus rastreadores. Va a dificultárseles buscar a cualquiera en este planeta.

-¡Eso piensas enano!- La voz de Vegeta los sorprende a todos. Aun tirado y lastimado sigue asustándoles a todos.-¡Lo más probable es que Freezer…!-Grita. El dolor le es insoportable- Lo más probable es que llame a algunos de sus sirvientes para que les traigan nuevos rastreadores.

Este comentario ahuyenta las esperanzas del grupo pero al mismo tiempo les motiva a actuar.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer…- Krillin está nervioso, las cosas van de mal en peor- Es movernos de inmediato y aprovechar que aun no pueden localizarnos.

Nadie responde, pero nuevamente el silencio se rompe gracias a Vegeta. –¡Enano estúpido!- Intenta sentarse pero el dolor en sus costados se lo impide- ¡Ustedes solos no son capaces de hacerle ni el menor rasguño a Freezer!- Entre dientes diente gruñe- ¡Ese desgraciado es capaz de borrar este planeta si así lo desea!.

La situación es desesperada, necesitan de alguien que les de fuerza para luchar, alguien que les brinde el valor que les hace falta, necesitan a Goku.

-¡Neil podría ayudarnos!- sugiere Dende- Es el más poderoso de nuestra raza.

Aquel comentario no logro revivir la fe del grupo.

-Con el somos apenas 4- Krillin incluye a Dende en el grupo a pesar de que obviamente no está hecho para la lucha- No creo que sea suficiente.

Al decir este comentario Dende pone los ojos en Vegeta. –¿Y el no podría ayudarnos?

Gohan y Krillin explican a Dende el tipo de persona que es aquel Sayajin, además en estos momentos aquel guerrero no está en condiciones de combatir.

-Este hombre….- Dende lo mira con desconfianza. A pesar de lo que le dicen sus amigos siente que solos no serán capaces de hacerle nada al asesino de su raza. En estos momentos la maldad más grande cubre al resto de las sombras-Puede ser un monstruo. ¡Pero si no hacemos algo todo estará perdido!- Los mira casi con suplicas- ¡Yo puedo curarlo!

Estas palabras hacen abrir los ojos de Vegeta y le producen una ligera sonrisa; todo lo contrario a lo que les pasa a Krillin y a Gohan quienes acceden a duras penas. Dende cura a Vegeta y para temor de todos se pone en pie.

-Parece que has sido un enano muy útil- Se mira las manos y el resto de su cuerpo, no hay heridas, y su energía ha vuelto. - mucho mejor que una cámara de recuperación- Sonríe para sí mismo, lo primero que quiere un sayajin una vez recuperado es saciar su sed de batallas.

En un giro inesperado Vegeta se acerca a Gohan.- Puedo notar lo fuerte que ambos se han vuelto- parece contento- si hubiesen tenido ese poder cuando peleamos no hubiera salido con vida- Empieza a acariciarle el cabello a Gohan. Krillin y Dende sospechan de esto pero al igual que Gohan están paralizados por el gran Ki de Vegeta.

-Pero debo decirles algo- Su otra mano toca la cabeza de Gohan y lo acerca más hacia él. – Todavía no es suficiente- Con un rápido movimiento Vegeta toma el rostro del niño y lo hace girar.

-¡Gohan!- Gritan Krillin y Dende al unisonó. Vegeta le ha roto el cuello.


	6. Chapter 6

Zarbon acababa de reunir todas las esferas para su emperador, al principio este se regodea y felicita su logro, asegurándole un futuro lleno de mas riquezas de la que puede imaginar. Pero al pedir su deseo y ver que nada ocurría aquella felicidad se convirtió en una intensa furia.

-Una contraseña- Freezer grito internamente- _¡Una contraseña, una clave o alguna manera de posicionar las esferas!. Por eso es que uno de esos ancianos estaba tan seguro de que no podría cumplir mi deseo_.-

-¿En verdad pensaste que esos estorbos te entregarían la clave a la inmortalidad tan fácilmente?- Su es fría pero estoica.- Creo que subestime tus habilidades- Lo observa con odio, sabe como contralar su ira pero Zarbon conoce aquella mirada, los planetas temen ante esos ojos y el no es la excepción.

-Algo me decía que tendríamos algunos problemas, por eso decidí llamar a un escuadrón especial para resolver esto

-¡Mi señor!- Zarbon está asustado- Le suplico que me deje buscar a algún Namekuseijin para que nos diga la información que usted requiere.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?- su temperamento es explosivo, si Zarbon descuida sus palabras Freezer no mostrara piedad.-¡ No deben quedar casi Namekuseijins vivos y obviamente dudo que los terrícolas estén al descubierto!- se dirige a su soldado. Le señala con el dedo y fuerza a este a levitar.

-¡Mi Señor!-Suplica por su vida, no puede escapar del poder de su amo. -¡Permítame, no le fallare!

Empieza a sentir como una especie de presión recorre su cuerpo, en cualquier momento lo hará explotar.

El emperador deja de torturar a su soldado, este empieza a jadear rápidamente en el suelo aun sin estar seguro de su suerte. – 1 día- Freezer le da la espalda, Zarbon ya no merece mirarlo- llegaran en un día, tienes hasta ese entonces.

-¡Si mi señor!- Sin decir más, rápidamente sale de la vista de su amo en busca de algún nativo que pueda darle la clave que necesita.

Pasan horas pero lo único que encuentra son cadáveres y cenizas por todos lados. Al observar tal destrucción su esperanza se va reduciendo.

De aldea en aldea busca desesperadamente. Empieza a lanzar energía en todas direcciones esperando escuchar algún grito, pero lo único que escucha es el reloj de su mente anunciado su final.

Por casi 20 horas recorre aquel planeta desierto sin mayor resultado. Es entonces cuando a lo lejos una pequeña señal de esperanza se le presenta. Una casa en la sima de una montaña. No recuerda haber estado en aquella lo cual es una buena señal.

Pero al volar hacia aquel lugar algo se pone en su camino, pero esto no hace más que alegrar a Zarbon.

-¡Detente!- La firme voz del Namekuseijin le indica rápidamente que está dispuesto a combatir.

Zarbon se ríe. Se ha salvado – No sabes la buena fortuna que me has dado asqueroso insecto- A diferencia de los anteriores Nameku, este no tiembla al verle. –¡No tengo tiempo para juegos estúpidos!- Le grita, en verdad está desesperado. Inmediatamente se transforma. A pesar de su apariencia siempre le repugno en ese estado, no era momento para la superficialidad.

Inmediatamente ambos empiezan a combatir.

…

-¡Maldito!- Krillin se lanza contra Vegeta pero este fácilmente detiene todos sus ataques.

-¡Nada mal insecto!- Le sonríe mientras lo toma de una pierna y lo lanza hacia el suelo.

Krillin se levanta y empieza a aventarle poderosos ataques de energía pero el sayajin los esquiva con facilidad. En medio de aquel espectáculo demencial el cuerpo de Gohan apenas se mueve.

Dende se acerca para curarlo, pero la imagen de Vegeta lo paraliza. Krillin continúa con los ataques pero sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, una ráfaga de energía logra tumbarlo.

Vegeta se acerca al pequeño Dende, este está temblando de miedo y de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. – Creo que ya es suficiente- Mira el cuerpo casi inerte de Gohan- Ve a curarlo.

Dudando de lo que escucha Dende obedece. Krillin se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque pero al observar a su amigo nuevamente en pie le hace abandonar esta idea.

-Cuando un Sayajin se recupera después de haber estado cerca de la muerte su poder crece de una manera notable.- Observa a Gohan con gusto. Goza de su poder y del control que tiene de los demás, después de todo es un príncipe. – Mientras más crítico sea el daño, mayor será el resultado.

Gohan se mira a si mismo, siente como su poder aumento de manera sorprendente, después del aumento de poder brindado por el gran Patriarca no esperaba volver a aumentar su poder de manera tan drástica.

-Gohan…- Krillin lo mira con asombro, su habilidad para sentir el Ki siempre ha sido superior que la de los demás, por lo que puede comprobar las palabras de Vegeta.- ¡Podías habernos dicho lo que tenias en mente!

-No hubiese sido tan divertido- Se burla.

Gohan observa a Vegeta y apenas puede contener su enojo. Aquella furia esta relacionada con su poder, por lo que su Ki aumenta aun más.

-¡Increible!- Krillin esta atónito.

-Lo admito- Vegeta vuelve a reírse- con este nuevo poder, tal vez peleando juntos puedan ser una amenaza, pero creo que saben que el verdadero monstruo es otro. – Gohan, Krillin y Dende se observan y comprenden que eso es verdad. – No sería conveniente forzar nuestros cuerpos a otro aumento de poder producto de una herida, por lo menos no de momento. Zarbon no será un problema pero si vienen otros soldados puede que esto sea molesto.

-Vegeta tiene razón- Gohan da la espalda al Sayajin y se dirige a sus amigos- debemos buscar las esferas antes de que sea muy tarde.

Antes de que alguien responda, la presencia de 2 poderes combatiendo les llama la atención.

-¡Es Neil!- Grita Dende al reconocer el Ki de su hermano.

-Parece que esta divirtiéndose con nuestro amigo- Vegeta frunce el seño. – ¡Tenemos que llegar a ellos antes de que alguno muera o revele información para Freezer!- Sin decir más, todos vuelan en dirección al combate, excepto Dende que es llevado en brazos de Krillin al no poder igualar la velocidad de estos.

Al llegar a la casa del gran Patriarca, la imagen de Zarbon los preocupa a todos, pero al detallarlo bien se dan cuenta que esta en el suelo. Vivo, pero sin poder levantarse

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Gohan al detallar un objeto que cubre la armadura del soldado-

Neil quien está sin ningún rasguño, al lado del gran patriarca se dirige hacia Gohan- El gran Patriarca considera que es mejor mantenerlo con vida, pero para evitar posibles inconvenientes le genero una nueva armadura extremadamente pesada.

Vegeta se burla escandalosamente de esto. Se acerca al prisionero solo para reírse. –¡¿estrenando ropa nueva?!. Zarbon no responde.

Dende, Gohan y Krillin explican la situación en la que se encuentran y explican que por eso necesitan ayuda de Vegeta; de mala gana Neil acepta colaborar con ellos.

-¿Bueno, cual es el plan?- Pregunta Krillin. Vegeta rápidamente toma palabra.

\- a Freezer no le deben quedar casi soldados, y los que quedan son solo insectos.- Observa nuevamente a Zarbon.- pero no debe faltar mucho tiempo para que traiga a otros. – Se acerca al prisionero, le sujeta del cabello y estrella su rostro con el suelo.- Dime, viejo amigo, que perros traerá freezer.

El rostro de Zarbon está cubierto de sangre, toda su belleza esta opacada por sus moretones. Vegeta vuelve a estrellar su rostro contra el suelo. Gohan insiste que deje de lastimarlo pero las suplicas son inútiles.

-¡Habla!- Otro golpe se escucha. La sangre se esparce a lo largo del suelo, llegando a los pies de los demás.

-¡Las fuerzas…!- Le cuesta articular palabras- ¡Las Fuerzas Ginyu!.

Al escuchar esto la mirada de Vegeta se transforma completamente. Tiene miedo.

-Vegeta…- Krillin se acerca- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

-Son posiblemente los soldados más poderosos de Freezer.- Vuelve a lastimar a Zarbon- ¡El maldito gusano ya no está jugando!- Los observa a todos, no puede disimular su preocupación- ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido, si no nos aliamos la muerte será un mejor destino que el que nos espera!.

-¿Y que pasara cuando le quitemos las esferas a ese sujeto?- Nail se nota muy serio, al igual que todos desconfía de Vegeta. – Ambos comparten una mirada que indica que tendrán que luchar en algún momento.

-Ya lo resolveremos- Dice Krillin intentando calmarlos.

Vegeta murmura- Antes de iniciar con el plan, tenemos que deshacernos de la basura- Se acerca a Zarbon. Este tiene la cabeza baja, se ha resignado de todo. Vegeta lo observa fijamente, lo toma del cuello y lo levanta.

-¡Detente!- Gohan se acerca, no puede soportar que abusen de un herido, aunque sea un enemigo.

Todos se muestran sorprendidos, excepto Vegeta. –¡ Es solo un insecto!- Se ríe mientras aprieta su cuello con más fuerza.

-¡Detente!-Volvió a gritar. Apreta los puños y sus venas se marcan. Su poder crece rápidamente y se pone en posición de combate, tal como se lo enseño el señor Piccolo-¡si no lo sueltas…!

Krillin lo observa sin poder hacer nada, en ese rostro hay mucha furia, Goku nunca demostró ser tan volátil en sus emociones. –Gohan…-

-¡Si no lo sueltas te asesinare!-


	7. Chapter 7

… de manera inesperada; un golpe logra lanzar a Vegeta fuera del hogar del gran patriarca. Krillin y los demás observan a un agitado Gohan que, cegado por sus emociones no se percata de lo que acaba de hacer.

A sus pies Zarbon lo mira estupefacto, aquello fue algo que nunca hubiese podido predecir.

Rápidamente Vegeta regresa, esta sonriendo. Se limpia la pequeña marca de sangre que le acababa de dejar aquel golpe y observa con gusto a Gohan. –Puedo ver que eres más Sayajin que terrícola. Pero debes saber algo- Se mueve rápidamente y sin que nadie pueda hacer nada golpea a Gohan en el estomago- ¡Sigues siendo hijo de un guerrero de clase baja!.

Nail se aproxima hacia Vegeta, a diferencia de los demás, el si tiene el poder para desafiarlo y carece de la paciencia para soportarlo. Vegeta se da cuenta de que aquel Namek rápidamente empieza a elevar su ki.

Su poder es muy grande, puede que incluso sea más grande que el mío- Eso es lo que Vegeta piensa y teme.

-Nail… detente- La voz del gran Patriarca resuena en las paredes.- En estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de librar combates estúpidos- Nail retrocede- Puedo sentir como 5 energías desagradables se acercan rápidamente a este planeta.

-¡Ginyu!- Vegeta traga saliva e intenta controlar sus emociones. En este momento necesita pensar con cuidado. –¡Escuchen!- Los llama a todos – Freezer piensa que estoy muerto y supongo que también debe creer que Zarbon los está casando a ustedes- Observa a Krillin y sobre todo a Gohan. Nota que este sigue furioso- Lo más propicio que podemos hacer es atacar directamente su nave, eliminar a los pocos soldados que le quedan y tomar las esferas sin que aquel demonio se de cuenta.

Todos hacen silencio, aquella idea es un suicidio.

-Uno de nosotros deberá atacar la nave y actuar como distracción mientras que otro se introduce en la nave. Lo más factible es que los que entren en la nave seamos los que Freezer considera como eliminados.- Observa a Nail y no puede ocultar su sonrisa. Sabe que lo que dice es cierto.

-Freezer debe tener a algunos de sus hombres buscándonos. Si ellos encuentran al gran Patriarca….- Gohan piensa lo peor.- uno de nosotros debe quedarse para protegerlo.

-Gohan… - Krillin pone su mano en el hombro del pequeño- Nunca me perdonaría si algo llega a pasarte, es mejor que te quedes aquí..- Le sonríe a su amigo. Sabe que no puede confiar en Vegeta, lo mejor es evitar que Gohan se acerque a él.

-Otra cosa- Vegeta interrumpe – El enano con poderes de curación debe venir con nosotros- Dende tiembla al oír esto. – No combatirá, pero es mejor tenerlo cerca por si el Jefe decide jugar.

De muy mala manera todos comprenden que aquello es su única oportunidad no solo de obtener las esferas, sino también de salvar el universo.

-¡En marcha!- Vegeta se aleja y tanto Krillin como Dende y Nail le siguen.

Al marcharse los demás, Gohan observa a Zarbon, este tiene el rostro cubierto de sangre. Gohan se acerca. – ¿Estás Bien?- Gohan pregunta de manera infantil pero al mismo tiempo desconfiando.

Zarbon no dice ninguna palabra, solo baja su mirada mientras en su mente pasan horrendas imágenes sobre lo que les haría a todos si pudiera moverse.


	8. Chapter 8

La sombra del emperador cubre completamente al planeta. Krillin vuela tras Nail y Vegeta y sabe perfectamente lo pequeño que es en comparación con ambos. Puede escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, en las anteriores ocasiones en las que había enfrentado el peligro creyó conocer lo que era el miedo, pero ahora…. Ahora por vez primera reconoce lo que es el miedo; No es paralizarse de pavor (eso es cobardía), ni dar todo por concluido; el verdadero miedo está relacionado con la esperanza, cuando se tiene esperanza al mismo tiempo existe la posibilidad de perderla, y en estos momentos siente que la esperanza se oculta tras la sombra de aquel villano que ha logrado oscurecer al mismo universo.

Piensa en Gohan, un niño tan pequeño y ya tan poderoso, pero es injusto hacerle vivir las batallas que tienen que librar los adultos. Dende vuela a su lado y siente el mismo pensamiento. Se aproxima al pequeño y en voz baja para que nadie le escuche le habla.

-Dende, tengo que decirte algo…

…..

-Eres muy joven para vivir estas guerras- El gran Patriarca jadea, algo que tienen en común los guardianes de los planetas es el hecho de saber cuando su hora estaba cerca, y la de el estaba en los últimos granos del gran reloj.

-Si hubiese sido valiente cuando mis amigos pelearon en la tierra- Recuerda como tuvo la oportunidad de vencer a Nappa y como la desperdicio por su cobardía- No hubiese muerto el señor Piccolo y las esferas del dragón de la tierra aun existirían.

-Es curioso cómo actúa el destino- Muestra una pequeña sonrisa- Gracias al uso constante de las esferas del dragón nuestro planeta termino sufriendo y eso casi cuesta la extinción de nuestra raza.

-¿Usted considera que las esferas causan dolor en quienes las usan?

-Considero que las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar- Lo mira casi con cariño- Siempre existirán fuerzas que causen dolor y otras que causen justicia, pienso que las esferas no son ni lo uno ni lo otro. No podemos culparnos por nuestra suerte o por nuestros errores ya que ellos son los que forman la historia y quien sabe como termine esta historia que comenzó con una esfera del dragón.

Por algún motivo la imagen de la esfera de 4 estrellas se formo en la mente de Gohan y le hizo sonreír, pero al observar al herido que se encuentra en el suelo la quita.

Se acerca a Zarbon y este lo observa. -¿Por qué sigues a Freezer?-

Zarbon levanta la mirada y casi sin fuerzas contesta -¿Por qué no?

-¡Ha causado mucho dolor a miles de mundos!- Es curioso ver a un niño hablando con tanta sabiduría-¡ Es una mala persona!

Zarbon rie- ¡Todos lo somos!

Un momento de silencio se hace presente. Gohan se empieza a alejar pero las palabras de Zarbon le detienen.

-¡La vida radica en una cosa pequeño!- Su sonrisa se desvanece- ¡El poder!. Cuando algo es bello puede vivir eternamente en la memoria de las personas pero el poder…- Cierra los ojos por un momento y horribles imágenes pasan por su mente – el poder permite extinguir o crear la belleza. Solo hay 3 clases de personas, el poderoso, el que sigue al poderoso y el que es destruido por el poderoso y desde que tengo memoria solo he tenido la opción de ser los 2 últimos.

Gohan observa algo que no había visto en Zarbon, en sus ojos hay más que maldad, hay historia.

-¡Tienes razón!- La voz del gran Patriarca resuena- la vida radica en el poder…! En el poder de luchar para cambiar las cosas! Por eso se crearon las esferas del dragón.

Al decir estas palabras por un momento Gohan observo en aquel viejo sabio al señor Piccolo.

…

Los guerreros se separan. Vegeta y Krillin se aproximan a la nave de Freezer por la parte trasera esperando a que Nail empiece con la distracción. Dende se encuentra oculto a una distancia prudente de los demás. Si algo sale mal, el será el encargado de curarlos a todos.

Nail empieza a lanzar poderosos ataques de energía a la nave. Los soldados empiezan a salir para detenerlo, pero decena tras decena son abatidos por el inmenso poder del guerrero.

Krillin y Vegeta se acercan más a la nave, pero el momento aun no es el correcto.

En la parte delantera, la rejilla central se abre, el silencio se hace presente como si el planeta mismo perdiera la capacidad de articular sonidos.

El emperador sale acompañado de una sonrisa demoniaca. – Es divertido- Observa a Nail con satisfacción- Ordene la búsqueda de cualquier Nameku sobreviviente y ahora uno viene a mi por propia voluntad- Se burla- Es universo debe querer que yo obtenga mi deseo después de todo.

Nail solo al verlo puede sentir como la sangre de su raza ha sido derramada por aquel tirano. Se aproxima y empieza a atacarlo con todo lo que tiene.

Al otro lado de la nave, ocultos de aquel combate, Vegeta y Krillin se adentran en busca de las esferas. Ambos buscan de rincón en rincón, eliminando a cualquier soldado que se les muestre. Sienten como el Ki de Nail rápidamente empieza a bajar.

-¡Es una mala señal!- Dice Krillin.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, al explotar una de las puertas de la nave, logran encontrar aquello que tanto buscaban.

Pero aquella felicidad duro poco. Estaban tan concentrados en su plan y en pasar desapercibidos que no sintieron como 5 poderes venían acercándose hacia el planeta y solo ahora que las naves han llegado se dan cuenta de que aún falta mucho para poder sentir alguna felicidad.


	9. Chapter 9

-Esto es malo! ¡Muy malo!- Krillin observaba la esfera que tenía en las manos, en estos momentos las esferas eran inútiles.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- trato de sentir si algún otro soldado estaba en la nave; no había nadie. – Si nos quedamos aquí y bajamos nuestra energía Ginyu y sus hombres aunque usen sus rastreadores pensaran que somos simples soldados y no nos buscaran.

Aquello no animo a Krillin, en lugar de eso le causo más preocupación, aquello significaba que buscarían a Gohan.

No puede hacer nada, siente mucha pena por Nail, su Ki cada vez está más bajo, debe estar en las últimas. " _Lo siento, si tenemos éxito también te resucitaremos"._

Pasan algunos minutos, sienten como las 5 energías de Ginyu y sus hombres se alejan; todos van en busca de Gohan.

Las cosas se ponen peores. Freezer está entrando a la nave, cuando los observe todo estará perdido.

-¡No hay más remedio, tendremos que luchar!- la voz de Vegeta es fatalista, pero a pesar de que todo parece perdido, está dispuesto a luchar contra el emperador del mal.

-No…- una idea pasa por la mente de Krillin.

Al entrar en la nave Freezer se percata del gran número de cadáveres de sus hombres, es entonces cuando comprende que aquel Nameku no había sido más que una distracción. Rápidamente se dirige hacia la habitación en la que resguardaba las esferas y como lo temía, no había nada, solo un enorme agujero en el techo.

Rápidamente lleva su mano a su rastreador para activarlo, pero antes de hacerlo una voz lo interrumpe.

-¡Hey cornudo!- a plena vista, mostrándose por aquel agujero Krillin valientemente se burla de Freezer solo para luego volar lo más rápido que puede mientras el tirano lo persigue.

Mientras más se alejan, un sonriente Vegeta se percata de la utilidad de los terrícolas.

-En verdad no es una técnica tan estúpida- Se dirige hacia Krillin, el verdadero.

-No creo que mi replica pueda soportar mucho a ese tipo- Se nota algo cansado, la técnica de multiplicarse no es la más apropiada contra un oponente tan poderoso, pero por lo menos es una buena distracción- ¡Mientras más lejos vaya más energía pierde!.

Rápidamente buscan a Dende, este se estaba dirigiendo hacia Nail. Krillin y Vegeta se le acercan para que este llame a Shenlong. El niño naturalmente primero deseaba curar a a su amigo, pero una pisada en el pecho de Nail lo detiene.

-¡No tenemos tiempo enano!- Vegeta toma a Dende del cuello- ¡Llama al dragón y concédeme la inmortalidad!.

Todo había salido a la perfección. El hacer que el Nameku guerrero fuera la presa de Freezer para deshacerse de él , el utilizar al terrícola para cansarlo y evitar cualquier posible sorpresa. Todo había salido tal y como él lo planeo.

Krillin observaba perplejo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacer nada. El usar la multiforma y hacer que su réplica se alejase tanto lo había debilitado mucho, además, aun con su poder al máximo no sería capaz de hacerle frente a Vegeta.

Krillin lleva su mano al pecho y cae de rodillas- ¡Freezer ya elimino a mi replica!

El tiempo se agotaba; Vegeta pisoteo nuevamente el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Nail mientras presionaba a Dende para que llamara al dragón.

Aquella era una situación crítica, no importa lo que se haga, el universo está entre la espada y la pared.


	10. Chapter 10

El cielo se oscurece, en otros tiempos aquella era una buena señal en el planeta, pero ahora era sinónimo de desesperanza.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder enano!- Vegeta estaba desesperado, podía sentir a Freezer acercándose rápidamente.

Dende está asustado, el ver a Nail tan lastimado a los pies de Vegeta le produce una gran tristeza, pero el pensar de que por culpa suya un ser tan malvado como Vegeta consiga la inmortalidad…. Aquello le carcome los pensamientos, pero a pesar de lo delicada de la situación sabía que tenía que hacer.

Pide el deseo en el idioma de su gente; los ojos de Shenlong brillan y empieza a hablar.

-Listo, el ser conocido como Piccolo ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos.

-¡¿Qué?!- La sonrisa de Vegeta se desvanece mientras que la de Krillin se muestra.

-Sabía que no eras de fiar- Observa al Sayajin con mucha seriedad- Le dije a Dende que usara el deseo para revivir a Piccolo.

Vegeta esta furico, sin pensarlo observa a Dende y decide lastimarlo de la peor forma posible. Rápidamente concentra su energía en su mano; Dende tiembla, Krillin se interpone pero el ataque no iba dirigido a Dende.

Una explosión levanta una montaña de polvo, Krillin y Dende están a salvo, pero el cuerpo de Nail parece ser ahora solamente eso, un cuerpo.

Dende comienza a llorar, Krillin lo sostiene mientras Vegeta se les acerca. –El Dragon aun no se marcha, eso me dice que deben quedar mas deseos-

Aquello era algo inesperado, Krillin había hablado con Dende y este le habia comentado la limitación de las esferas de no poder revivir a mas de una persona por deseo, pero no le había comentado nada sobre mas deseos.

-Parece que aun tienen una pequeña salvación- Se burla- Pero ya no seré amable, si no piden mi inmortalidad ambos desearan tener el mismo destino que su amigo guerrero.

-Dende- Krillin observa al pequeño- Aléjate lo más rápido que puedas.

Al escuchar esto Vegata ríe- ¿Crees que podrás hacerme frente Terricola ignorante?-

-No necesito ganar- Lo observa y se pone en posición de batalla, a pesar de su cansancio todavía está dispuesto a pelear.

Vegeta da un paso pero solamente es capaz de eso, todo deseo de pelear se ha perdido, nuevamente el terror lo domina.

-Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo-La fría voz de Freezer hace que el latir de los corazones de todos se detenga por un segundo.

El planeta tiembla, el emperador camina y los gritos comienzan.

…

-¡No, no puedo hacer eso!- Gohan le grita al Gran Patriarca pero sabe que la idea de este es lo único que puede salvar al universo.

-No tienes elección Gohan- Su voz es calmada y al mismo tiempo denota una melancolía muy grande- El destino ha decidido y esta es la única forma en la que podemos ser de utilidad.

-¡Tiene que haber otra forma! – Empieza a llorar.

El Patriarca lo observa y entiende perfectamente los sentimientos de Gohan, después de todo es solo un niño. –Gohan, puedo ver a través de los ojos de Dende que ya han revivido al Kamisama de la tierra, los 2 deseos que quedan serán usados por Freezer o aquel Sayajin de corazón frio, no tiene caso que sigan existiendo.

-¡Pero tiene que haber otra forma, puedo ir con ellos y ayudarlos!

-Gohan, eres un chico muy listo y tu corazón es puro, es por eso que tu deber es matarme para que las esferas dejen de existir.-

Estas palabras resuenan en la mente de Gohan. Matar a una persona… a pesar de sus momentos de ira en el pasado, la idea de matar nunca ha pasado realmente por su mente, su padre logro incluso dejar vivir a Vegeta y en cambio ahora él tiene que ensuciar su espíritu matando a un inocente.

-¡El tiempo se agota Gohan!-

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Su cabeza niega esta idea, no es capaz de matar a nadie y mas a un anciano indefenso.

-Gohan, acércate y toma mi mano- Gohan extrañado y muy confundido obedece aquella orden. Al tomar la mano del Gran Patriarca miles de imágenes pasan por sus ojos al mismo tiempo que unas palabras hacen eco en su mente-

" _Desde el nacimiento de una oruga hasta la explosión de un planeta, todo lo que conocemos tiene un inicio y un final. El bien y el mal funcionan de igual manera. Cuando un rio se desborda e inunda una aldea no significa que los aldeanos sean malvados o que el rio sea malvado, simplemente es el designio del universo. La muerte de tus amigos, su llegada a este planeta, todo esto ha sido controlado por una fuerza que ni siquiera las esferas del dragón son capaces de igualar. Pero para que los hilos del destino formen lo mejor para todos es propicio que alguien los empiece a tejer y solo cuando esto pasa es que nos damos cuenta que en los restos de aquella aldea un bosque comenzara a nacer."_

Gohan suelta la mano del gran Patriarca y lo observa fijamente.

-Gohan- le acaricia el cabello al niño mientras le sonríe- El rió no es malvado y tu no eres malvado.

Retira su mano del cabello del joven y puede encontrar en él los ojos de la inocencia misma.

-Lo hare-


	11. Chapter 11

No se le puede llamar a esto un combate, en lugar de eso parece una cacería. Krillin y Vegeta intentan evitar los ataques de Freezer pero este solo se divierte con ellos; podría eliminarlos sin problemas si asi lo desease.

Tras unas rocas adyacentes al combate se encuentra un tembloroso Dende. No tiene caso intentar salir, Freezer sabe que está ahí.

-Ha sido algo divertido, pero es momento de obtener mi deseo- Sonríe mientras Krillin y Vegeta jadean.

Vegeta impaciente se lanza en contra del villano pero esto es igual de inútil que una hormiga luchando contra un dinosaurio. Un simple golpe de su cola en el cuello del príncipe es suficiente para tirarlo lejos de donde se encontraba.

-¡Vegeta!- Krillin grita, es lo único que puede hacer.

Freezer lo mira con cierto encanto –¡¿No vas a intentar detenerme?!- Se burla-

Krillin aprieta sus puños, ya no tiene caso seguir luchando. Freezer se acerca a él para terminar su sufrimiento; cada paso que da resuena en la mente de Krillin.

 _Una vez morí, si vuelve a pasar todo terminara-_ La esperanza se marchita, el triunfo es solo una ilusión- _Goku… lo lamento, no pude hacer nada cuando te enfrentaste contra Piccolo, no pude salvar a nuestros amigos en la tierra, no pude proteger a tu hijo._

 _Siempre he caminado a tu espalda Goku, y tu siempre me has protegido. Esta vez… ¡esta vez luchare, luchare hasta que mi cuerpo no resista!-_

De manera inesperada Krillin empezó a elevar rápidamente su poder, no está cerca de inmutar al emperador, pero la voluntad de pelear de aquel simple terrícola le sorprendió.

-¡Nada mal!- observa como los números en su rastreador siguen creciendo- Tu poder está alcanzando las 30.000 unidades; incluso creo que podrías superar al soldado Zarbon.

Krillin no escucha las palabras del tirano; Las venas de su rostro se marcan fuertemente, va a atacar con todo lo que tiene.

Empieza a lanzar ráfagas de energía, Freezer no se inmuta y con un simple dedo las detiene a todas.

-¡Parece que alguien se ha enfurecido!- Se burla sin darse cuenta de que Krillin se encuentra tras él.

Krillin intenta golpearlo pero Freezer detiene el ataque- Casi- dice en tono irónico.

El malvado sosteniendo a Krillin lo golpea contra el suelo repetidas veces, para él no es más que un muñeco de trapo. El tirano observa como Krillin intenta levantarse sin perder de vista al Dragón- _-El enano verde aun no sale de su escondite, no hay ningún problema todavía-_ De una pisada hace sangrar la boca de Krillin; repite esto una y otra vez.

Con su cola enrolla el cuello del terrícola y lo levanta -¿A dónde se fueron todas tus fuerzas?- Krillin intenta contestar, posiblemente para insultar al tirano, pero este no lo deja.

Un fuerte golpe en el estomago le quita el aliento al terrícola -¿Qué dices? Intenta articular mejor terrícola- Mas y mas golpes hacen que Krillin pierda la conciencia.

-Bueno, parece que ya no quedan más escorias- Con su rastreador busca a Dende pero extrañamente la lectura le muestra otro poder que no esperaba-

Una explosión se genera directo en el rostro del tirano. Este se lleva la mano al ojo en el que estaba su rastreador.

Vegeta sonríe fríamente a la distancia. –¡ No subestimes el poder de un Sayajin, maldito insecto!

-¡Es imposible!-Su ojo derecho está muy lastimado, a pesar de que aquel ataque no era tan fuerte logro ser efectivo. – ¡No deberías ser capaz de levantarte!

Vegeta simplemente sonríe- Tengo el presentimiento que ahora el combate va a se mucho mas interesante.-

Mientras estas palabras distraen a Freezer, Dende aprovecha para acercarse a Purunga, pero Freezer lo descubre y le lanza un tajo de energía que si bien no golpea al niño, logra crear una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo lejos sin matarlo.

Vegeta aprovecha esta oportunidad para atacar al tirano, pero este se defiende.

-¡ _¿Qué diablos esta pasando? Es mucho más fuerte que hace unos minutos!-_

Durante unos momentos hacen un intercambio de golpes pero algo detiene el combate.

Purunga rápidamente se empieza a opacar, de un instante a otro desaparece y las esferas se convierten en simples piedras.

Para sorpresa de todos, el primero en reaccionar a esto es el malherido Dende, quien entre lagrimas habla –¡El Gran Patriarca…. Ha muerto!.


End file.
